Audio warning systems may use loudspeakers to provide audible warnings in various situations. For example, audible warnings may be used by audio warning systems in Functional Safety (FuSa) products of vehicles to prevent accidents.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.